The Way That We Are
by LesbianAtWork
Summary: Pezberry One-Shot! :)


**The Way That We Are **

**A Pezberry Story By LoveIsLoveAndBrittanaIsEndGame**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is going to be a Pezberry one shot! Enjoy and let me know what you think of it! :) **

**PAIRING: Rachel/Santana **

**RATED: T**

**SUMMARY: Pezberry, from Kindergarten till Graduation. **

**...**

**Kindergarten: 1999 - 2000**

Rachel was on her way to her favorite part of the playground when she saw a small girl crying. She raised her eyebrows, and wondered why that little girl was crying. So she did what she does best. She skipped her way over to the little girl and giggled.

"Hi! I'm Rachel!" She yelled happily.

The small girl looked up with red puffy eyes. "Santana."

Rachel's smile faded as she sat next to the Latina. "Why are you so sad?"

Santana wipped away some of her tears and looked down to the dirt ground. "Those boys were making fun of me because I talked funny."

Rachel frowned at the information. She hated when she was made fun of because she had two dads. So the small diva dove in and gave the Latina a big hug. Santana was a little shocked at the contact. She didn't know what to do. So she hugged back. Smiled at the warmth of the girls imbrace.

"Do you wanna play with me?" The diva asked.

Santana nodded and stood up, helping the diva get up on her feet.

About an hour later, both girls were saying goodbye.

"Bye Tana! See you tomorrow!" Rachel yelled towards her new friend.

Santana than waved back with a smile. "Bye Rae!"

**...**

**Eigth Grade: 2006 - 2007**

It was quiet at the Berry house. A little to quiet.

The two girls had gone up to Rachel's room to study. Rachel was focusing on biology while Santana was working up on her history.

Santana had always wanted to know something from the diva. But she was always to embarrassed to ask. So before she could ask her the question, she got a text from her mom.

_Be home by eleven. -Mom_

She turned her attention back to her best friend. She sat up on the desk chair held her breath for the unexpected.

"Haveyoueverkissedanyone!"

Rachel looked up from her studies and starred at the Latina in confusion. "What?"

The Latina let out the breath she was holding. And tried talking a little bit slower. "I said have you ever kissed anyone?"

Rachel couldn't help but giggle at the embarrassed girl. "No. Have you?"

She shook her head and kept playing with her hands. "Have you ever... You know..." She shrugged. "Thought about kissing... Me?"

Rachel just stayed serious. "Do you want me to kiss you?"

Santana's eyes grew wider. She didn't expect her to answer so quickly. "I mean... Only if you want to."

Rachel smiled and placed a soft kiss on the Latina's lips. She pulled back and smiled.

"There. Now you've kissed someone."

**...**

**Sophmore Year: 2008 - 2009 **

Santana was headed to Glee when she heard a faint cry coming from the girls bathroom. She raised an eyebrow and headed straight in. Not knowing what she'll find. So once she had gotten inside the girls bathroom, she heard the familiar cry.

"Rae?"

One of the stalls to the bathroom immediatly opened. Out came Rachel covered in slushy.

Santana's eyes widened. "Oh my god! Rachel who did this?"

Rachel stayed silent.

"Rae. Who did this to you."

Rachel wipped away some of the tears and looked down into the sink. "Finn Hudson."

"That boy is a dead man."

Ten minutes later, Finn was covered from head to toe in slushie. Everyone who was there couldn't help but laugh at the Jock. The quarterback had yelled and punched almost every locker in his distance.

Santana couldn't help but smirk at the tall oaf. She needed to get him back after what he had done to Rachel. And now it was going to be all over the school.

Rachel had seen the whole thing. Most of the guys from the football team, the soccer team and the lacross team had all big gulps in there hands, and they all were aiming for Finn. She could help but smile at the sight. She knew Santana was going to get him back. And she knew what it was going to be.

She was looking through the crowds for her best friend when she spotted her at her locker. She smiled and walked straight through the crowd to get to her.

She didn't know what she was doing. Hell she didn't know what was going to stop her. Well, nothing wasn't going to stop her.

She finally arrived at the Latina's side and smiled.

When Santana noticed Rachel was by her side she couldn't help but look down at her and smile.

"Thank you Santana."

"Your welcome Rachel."

**...**

**Senior Year: Graduation Day: 2011 - 2012**

_Hey were you at? -Santi_

_I'm in the choir room. -Rae _

_Don't move. I'm on my way. -Santi_

_Okay. :) -Rae _

It had taken Santana a long ime to finally admit to Rachel that she loved her. It was half way through there Sophmore year when Santana had taken Rachel out on there fourth date. They had gone to breadstix. _Santana's choice. _Went to a movie and than they headed back to Rachel's. Santana was nervous. She had told the girl she loved that she loved her. And what made her more happy, was that Rachel loved her too.

She walked inside the choir room to find Rachel already in her cap and gown. She was sitting on the piano, playing notes she's heard so many times.

"Hey Rae."

Rachel looked up at her girlfriend and smiled. "Hey. Did you want to talk to me?"

The Latina smiled and nodded. Sitting down next the the girl on the piano bench.

"Yeah I did."

"What's up?"

Santana was nervous. She had been dating Rachel for two years now and she was head over heels in love with her.

The Latina took her hands and smiled. "Rachel. I have loved you since the day we meet." She started off. "I have loved you ever since you gave me a kiss on the lips for the first time. I had loved you when you agreed to go out with me."

The diva smiled and kissed the other girls hands.

"Rachel. I basically will love you till the end of time." Now she was nervous. "Rae. What I'm trying to say is that..."

She got down on one knee, making the diva gasp in silent. Santana pulled out a small box and opened it. Inside was the most gorgous engagment ring she had ever seen.

"Rachel... Will you marry me?"

The tiny diva just nodded with tears falling down her eyes. "Yes! Yes! I will marry you."

Santana had put the ring on Rachel's finger.

Than the two had shared a passionate kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
